


Best Failed Date Ever.

by BarPurple



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: A Monthly Rumbelling, F/M, First Meeting, Fluff, Non-Smut, meet cute
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14849030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple
Summary: Belle's blind date fails to turn up, but the man at the next table who is having trouble with his phone is better than any date.





	1. Chapter 1

Belle drummed her fingers on the table and grimaced at the sticky feeling of spilt beer. She reached in her handbag for a tissue and stole a glance at her phone. A quarter after seven, she was going to give her date another fifteen minutes and then she was leaving. A shriek of feedback from the microphone being set up on stage set her teeth on edge. Why had she agreed to let Ruby set her up on a blind date in a karaoke bar of all places? Who thought this was a good idea for a first date? 

She glanced around the bar and noted quite a few people with guitar cases. That was a bit strange for a karaoke night wasn’t it? Before she could give it anymore thought a man set his drink down on the table next to her and hooked his cane over the back of a vacant chair. She saw it start to slide and reached out to grab it before it hit the floor. The man gave her a shy smile as she handed it back to him.

“Sorry, it doesn’t normally get away from me like that.”

“No worries.”

He tucked the cane securely between himself and the table and took out his phone. Belle toyed with her drink and shot a sly look in his direction. He didn’t fit the description of the date Ruby had set up, which was a shame because he looked a lot nicer than ‘muscles you could crack walnuts with’. Ruby had never understood that Belle’s idea of attractive was very different from her own. Of course, she wouldn’t keep finding herself in this situation if she could just say no to Ruby’s interfering in her love life, or lack thereof. 

Maybe it would be easier to tell Ruby to leave her alone if she actually wanted to be alone. Belle wanted to find someone to share her life with. Her parents had had the whole grand romance and that had influenced her greatly. She’d dated, had some good relationships, but for one reason or another they had ended. It wasn’t too bad she was on good terms with most of her exes, and had a good group of friends, but they were all in relationships and she was sat here in this odd little karaoke bar waiting for a blind date that couldn’t be bothered to be on time.

The man swore at his phone. Curious at the outburst Belle looked directly at him. He caught her eye and offered her a bashful smile.

“Sorry. You don’t happen to know how to work the camera on this contraption do you?”

The phone he was holding up was the same make as hers, so she shrugged and scooted along the padded bench.

“What’s the problem with it?”

He passed it to her and sighed; “The picture is all blurry.”

Belle turned the phone over and chuckled; “New phone, right?”

“Yeah, got it today so I can record my son’s performance.”

He had proud parent written all over his face. She took a stab at his age and figured him for late forties, but the grey streaks in his long hair might be throwing her guess off. Ariel had gone grey in her twenties and now took great delight in changing her hair colour every month. He was looking at her hopefully and she remembered the phone in her hand. She carefully caught the protective sticker with her nail and peeled it away from the camera lens; “Should work fine now.”

He briefly closed his eyes and groaned; “Thank you. Nerves are getting to me I guess. This is going to be Neal’s first time singing his own songs.”

Suddenly the guitars made sense. This was an open mic night not karaoke. Original songs would be more interesting that drunken attempts at Bon Jovi. She decided to stay for the singers, it was just possible she’d see the first performance of the next big star.

The man had taken his phone back and was taking a tester video of the empty stage. He gave her a warm smile; “Thank you for this. I’d be facing a moody teen if I’d messed up the recording.”

“Which one’s your son?”

He turned his head toward a group of teenagers by the bar and whipped back so fast his hair snapped into his eyes. He brushed it from his face but kept his hand raised so his view of the teens was blocked.

“Erm, he’s the one with dark hair currently kissing the blonde girl, his girlfriend.”

She fought back a smile at his determination not to witness his son in a clinch but frowned when she spotted the brightly coloured drinks in the hands of some of the group. They all looked very young, far to young to be drinking. She wasn’t an idiot, teenagers drank, she had, but she didn’t feel comfortable in the sort of bar that allowed it so blatantly.

“Don’t worry about the drinks,” – he raised his own umbrella adorned glass, - “Mocktails, alcohol free.”

Belle felt a bit awkward for having been caught judging a stranger’s son, but he shrugged.

“It’s fine. Robin runs a good place, the kids get a discount on the soft drinks if they show their ID, and anyone caught trying to slip them a shot gets bounced off Little Jon.”

He pointed toward the front door, where a bouncer roughly the size of a horse had parked himself since Belle had come in. If he’d been there when she’d arrived she might have turned around and walked away.

“I see the Nephilim are alive and well.”

She mentally cringed, most people didn’t get her obscure references. She was surprised when he laughed.

“Little Jon’s from Wales, so I’d say more Gogmagog, than Nephilim.”

Belle blinked, and a wide grin spread over her face. She’d not expected to meet someone who got her references and could make even more obscure ones. Before she could compliment him on his knowledge his son jogged up to the table. He gave Belle a slightly confused wave before clapping his dad on the shoulder.

“Hey Pops, I’m on second you got the camera worked out yet?”

“Of course, I’m not a total Luddite.”

The kid grinned and leaned towards Belle; “Totally saw you helping him, thanks for that.”

He pointed a finger at his dad as he started to walk back to his friends; “Two songs on second remember.” 

“He seems to think I don’t know what he looks like with a guitar in his hands.”

There was no chance of her date turning up now, and even if he did Belle wasn’t interested. She found better company for the evening. She offered the man her hand; “Hi I’m Belle. May I join you properly?”

He looked surprised, but shook her hand; “Rab Gold, nice to meet you Belle.”

With a bit of shuffling they moved so they were only taking up one table. Another couple quickly nabbed the empty table and took the vacant chair as they waved their friend over. There was a brief moment where Belle wondered if she’d made a mistake, but another shy smile from Rab and it dawned on her that he was waiting for her to continue the conversation. She could ask him about his apparent interest in literature, but she decided to go for a topic that he was bound to feel comfortable with. 

“So how long has Neal been playing guitar?”

Rab visibly relaxed and smiled; “Five years now. He started playing to impress a girl…”

 

A muscled hunk strolled into the bar and glanced around. He peered at Belle for a moment, not that she noticed his attention because she was too busy listening too the story that Rab was telling about how Neal’s first crush had mocked his guitar playing. The hunk shrugged and headed towards the bar.

 

Rab got jittery as they listen to the first act. Belle would lay good money that his sudden nerves had nothing to do with the way the singer was mangling a Fleetwood Mac number. When his phone escaped from his shaking hand Belle managed to catch it before it bounced from the table.

“I swear I get the stage fright, so he doesn’t have too.”

They politely cheered the first act, who hadn’t been that bad. Rab took a deep breath and started recording as Neal took to the stage. Belle quickly pulled out her own phone and followed suit. Rab glanced at her and quickly mouthed ‘thank you’ as Neal introduced himself.

“Hey, I’m Neal. If you like what you hear you can find me on Spotify. Just come say hello afterwards and I’ll give you a card.”

Rab froze as his son plucked the first few chords. Neal was almost a still on stage, only his hands dancing over the strings until he started to sing. The song he played reached into Belle’s chest and ripped her heart out. The melancholy chords and the bittersweet lyrics of love rejected were bringing tears to her eyes. Beside her Rab was silently weeping. When the song came to an end he ducked his head and wiped his face on his sleeve. There was a heavy silence broken only by a few soft sobs and sniffles, before the audience reacted with whooping cheers. A fast glance around let Belle see that everyone had been moved by Neal’s song. Even the giant bouncer was sniffling as he clapped.

Neal wiped his brow and said; “Okay, thank you, thank you very much, so let’s change the pace now.”

The next song was more up-beat and had some of the crowd dancing in seconds. From what Belle could make out of the lyrics this one was about stealing a car. It was a totally one-eighty from the first song, and Neal’s performance had gone from still to manic. How he had the energy and co-ordination to play, sing and bounce around like that was beyond her. There was no pause when he finished, the crowd just went crazy. Rab made her jump when he let out a shrill whistle, as she stomped her feet and whooped.

Neal took his bow and stepped from the stage to take the congratulations of his friends, but he stood on tiptoe and shot his dad a thumbs-up which Rab enthusiastically returned. The MC jumped up on stage and started another round of cheering for Neal before announcing a ten-minute breather and suggested people hit the bar.

Belle fanned herself with hand and checked that she’d saved the video.

“He’s very talented, that first song…”

The pensive look on Rab’s face made her trail off.

“I didn’t know he was going to play that one,” - Rab set his phone down on the table and fixed his eyes on it, - “It’s been just me and Neal since he was five. A few months back he reached out to his mother. It didn’t go well.”

Belle gently covered his hand with her own; “I’m sorry. I think his music is helping him work his feelings out.”

It felt like the least helpful thing she had ever said to anyone, but Rab turned his hand over in hers and gave her fingers a light squeeze. The contact only lasted for a second and he sniffed as he got his composure back. His eyes were still a touch watery, but he was looking happy again.

“I’m going to brave the bar, see if I can congratulate Neal without embarrassing him. May I get you a drink?”

“Yeah, I’ll have a bottle of water please.”

He used his cane to help him stand up and she wondered if she should have offered to go to the bar, but he walked with confidence and only a slight limp, so she figured he was okay. She flushed as she caught herself admiring his back side. It was a very nice backside, but ogling a man she’d only just met, when his son was in the room, felt wrong. 

He reached Neal and his friends. On a whim she pointed her phone in their direction and snapped a picture just as they embraced. She clicked a few more just because they looked so happy.  
Her phone pinged with a text from Ruby asking why she’d blown off the blind date. She sighed and thought about replying, but that would start twenty questions and Belle was enjoying her evening too much to have to fend off the Ruby Inquisition. She dropped her phone into her purse just as Rab wove his way though the crowd balancing a tray on one hand.

He dithered at the table; “Okay, I can’t put this down one handed.”

“Oh, let me.”

He’d bought two glasses with ice and a slice, one plain glass and two unopened bottles. The plain glass confused her.

“Ladies choice. I forgot to ask if you wanted ice or not.”

Now she understood the empty glass. She picked up one of the bottles and a glass; “Ice is cool.”

He tried and failed to cover his snort at her unintended pun with a cough. She rolled her eyes and nudged him with her shoulder. Once they’d got their drinks sorted out she fished her phone out of her purse again.

“I hope you don’t mind I took some pictures of you and Neal.”

He grinned at the photos; “These are wonderful. I, erm, how do I get a copy?”

“I could Bluetooth them to you.”

He looked totally confused; “You could?”

“You have no idea what I’m talking about do you?”

“Something techy and to do with mobile phones?”

“Good guess. Can I have your phone?”

He passed it to her and watched over her shoulder as she navigated the menus to set his phone up. 

“There we go, it might take a few minutes.”

He tore his eyes away from the progress bar and asked; “What do you do, or like doing? If you don’t mind me asking, just you’ve let me babble about my son, and I’ve hogged the conversation.”

“It’s fine. I’m a part-time librarian and I edit classic texts for the university’s publishing house…”

Belle was delighted to find that he knew a little about many of the texts and authors she worked with. He was as happy to listen to her stories of the library and the strange things she found in books as she had been to listen to his stories of Neal. 

They barely noticed the rest of the performers, only having to lean in closer to hear each other over a particularly loud song or burst of cheering. Eventually the music level dropped, and people began to leave. Neal flopped into an empty chair at their table.

“Hey, sorry to interrupt Belle, but it’s a school night Pops…”

Rab glance at his watch with wide eyes; “Wow I’d not realised the time. I’m sorry Belle I have to get Emma home before her curfew.”

“I understand.”

Neal looked between the pair of them with a sly grin on is face; “Ems and me’ll go wait by the car Pops.”

He bounded off before Rab could say anything, leaving them both feeling a little awkward. 

“I’ve had a wonderful time this evening Rab, thank you.”

“So have I. Thank for the videos and photos,” – He licked his lips and took a fast breath, - “Could I have your number and we could maybe go out for coffee?”

Belle bit her lip; “I have a confession. I added it to your phone when I was transferring the photos.”

“Oh, wow, that’s, that’s brilliant. I’ll text you later?”

“I look forward to it.”

They gathered their coats and left the bar together. At the door Belle caught his hand and pressed a fast kiss to his cheek before she walked away. As she rounded the corner she looked back and saw him standing there his hand on his face. She waved, and he waved back. She headed home smiling to herself. This had been the best failed date Ruby had ever set her up on.

 

Rab was amazed that Neal held his peace until they had dropped Emma off and seen her safely inside. The moment they had pulled away from the curb Neal twisted in his seat and the grilling began.

“Please tell me you got her phone number.”

He couldn’t stop the smile that tugged at his lips; “I did.”

“And you’re going to text her to make sure she got home safe?”

“Aye, I will.”

“And then ask her out for coffee, or something?”

“Already done that.”

“Wow. You realise I get to tease you about snogging in public now.”

“That wasn’t a snog!”

Neal just laughed, which turned into a jaw cracking yawn as he settled back into his seat. By the time they got home Neal was half asleep and Rab had to guide him into the house, so he didn’t stumble into the door. As he plodded up the stairs he said; “Text Belle. I like her, she made you smile.”

Rab looked at his new phone. It had been in his hand tonight more that his old one ever had. After a little fumbling a few wrong turns he found Belle’s number and sent her a simple text.

“I hope you got home safe. Good night Belle.”

The text alert sound deafening in the quiet house, he’d have to find out how to turn that down.

“Home safe and sound. Sleep well Rab.”

He locked up the house and switched the lights off with a grin on his face that remained as he fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Pops had put his book down and was smiling at his phone again. Neal grinned and casually turned another page of his homework. This had to be the first time Pops had used his phone as more than a paperweight, or alarm clock. Since this new habit had started after Tuesday’s open mic night there could only be one person he was texting.

“Hey Pops, how’s Belle?”

Pops jerked his head up so fast his hair bounced around like mad; “How did you know I was texted Belle?”

“You’re smiling. And to be honest Pops, you don’t text anyone else.”

He was answered with a bit of grumbling, but overall nodding; “She is well.”

Neal couldn’t resist throwing one of Pops’ quips back at him; “Taken a lot of texts to find out she’d just well.”

It had been a bit of teasing between them since Neal had got his first phone. It also prompted Neal to tell Pops about any plans he was making to prevent a repeat of the Great Grade Seven Panic.

“Actually, Belle has said she is free on Sunday afternoon.”

“You asked her out on a date?”

Pops rolled his eyes; “Try not to sound so surprised, son.”

“Yeah, but you’ve never dated. Like ever.”

“I’ve dated.” Pops ducked his head and mumbled; “Just not in your lifetime.”

Neal cleared his homework to one side and fixed Pops with a stern look; “Right. Where are you two meeting?”

“Belle’s just asked me that. I was thinking of asking Jeff to open up First Editions for us. Belle loves books you see.”

Neal hissed through his teeth; “Good idea but not for a first date. Uncle Jeff’s shop in on a back street that looks like Knockturn Alley. It’s too out of the way.”

“You think it’s to creepy for a first date?”

“Not if you’re a dark wizard, so yeah. Besides she won’t get the full experience because all the other shops will be closed.”

The street wasn’t that bad when everything was open. It was filled with quirky boutiques, a cracking old vinyl shop and a bakery that had amazing cakes. In other words, a great place to hang-out, but not on a Sunday when everyone shut up shop for the day.

Pops huffed out a breath; “Okay. How about the Red Lion?”

“Pub lunch, plenty of people around, on a main road, and it’s got that cosy little room with the fireplace. Nice. Best book a table.”

As Pops walked into the hall to call the pub Neal picked up his own phone and messaged Emma.

Neal : Pops is setting up a date for Sunday.

Emma : With that woman from the open mic night?

Neal : Yup. Taking her to the Red Lion if he can get a table

Emma : Nice choice.

Emma : Has he found out if she’s allergic to flowers?

Neal : Dunno. Why?

Emma : Your Pops is old. Flowers on a date were like traditional

Neal : Right. I’ll get him to check.

Emma : You okay with this?

Neal : Yeah. I mean it’s a bit odd. Pops has never dated, but she seemed nice and he’s been smiling loads.

Emma : Cool

Emma : Make sure he doesn’t wear that horrible checked shirt

Neal : That shirt had an “accident” with some bleach

Emma : LOL good job. it was nasty

Emma : You started reading Macbeth yet?

Neal : I’ve looked at the first line real hard. Does that count?

Emma : Doubt it

 

Rab finished booking the table and texted Belle the details. She said that she’d met him there, was he supposed to have offered to pick her up from her home? Or was that a bit too formal? Did he need to take flowers? Were roses too much? Did Belle even like flowers? Why was dating so difficult?

He suddenly stared at the far wall as a thought hit him hard. Did Belle consider this to be a date, or just two people who had struck up a conversation meeting for a meal? His phone pinging made him jump.

Belle : Looking forward to our date on Sunday x

A giddy relief swept over him and put a huge grin on his face.

Rab : So am I Belle x

He shook a bit at adding the X, did it anyway. This was a date. Right, so now he just had to make a decision on flowers, and what to wear. Easy. Simple, he was a grown man, he could do this. He turned quickly and hurried back into the lounge.

“Neal? What do you think about flowers?”


	3. Chapter 3

Ruby grinned as Belle walked into the diner. She had managed to time her break before the lunchtime rush so they could have a catch up. It had confused her when Gaston had said he’d seen a woman who looked like Belle at the bar, but it couldn’t have been her, because she was there with her father. Which was impossible for two reason, one Belle hadn’t taken her father with her on a date since ninth grade, and two Moe was out of town at a florist convention. Gaston had just described the man as ‘old’ which wasn’t helpful at all. She was looking forward to getting a full update on Belle’s date. She hurried to fixed Belle’s usual order of iced tea and told Granny she was taking a quick break.

“So, tell me more about this guy you met.”

Ruby set down Belle’s drink and slid into the seat opposite. Belle took a sip and smied.

“Okay, his name is Rab, he’s fortyish I guess, he has a teenage son who writes amazing music.”

Ruby nodded; “And? What does he look like?”

Belle had been ready for this. She turned her phone to show Ruby one of the photos she had taken on Tuesday. The picture showed Rab smiling, he’d been watching Neal talk with his friends after his set.

Ruby raised her eyebrows; “So, he couldn’t be more different to Gaston.”

It took Belle a second to work out who she was talking about. The blind date, right. She shrugged as Ruby carried on; “I mean it’s hard to tell but he doesn’t look much taller than you.”

“He’s not.”

“Which shoes were you wearing?”

“Erm, blue round toe pumps. Why?”

“Some guys get funny about heels making you taller than them.”

Belle snorted; “I’ve never had that problem.”

Ruby was five inches taller than Belle, some of her heels put her close to six-foot-tall, a height Belle could only achieve with stilts or a ladder.

Ruby laughed; “Fair point. What did you guys talk about?”

A bright smile spread across Belle’s face; “His son’s music, books and antiques, that what he does for a living, antique dealer.”

“And all your book knowledge didn’t freak him out?”

Belle shook her head; “Not at all, he can make as obscure references as I can.”

Ruby made an impressed sound; “Sounds perfect for you. Are you seeing him again?”

“Yup. Sunday, lunch at the Red Lion.”

“Ooh I’ve been there, very nice.”

The diner door opened the lunch rush had started. Ruby rose from the table with a dramatic sigh; “No rest for the wicked.”

She picked up Belle’s empty cup and headed back to the counter. Belle was smiling at her phone as she typed a message. Oh yeah, she was interested in this guy. Ruby crossed her fingers and hoped that he was a good guy.

 

Rab : How do you feel about flowers?

Belle bit her bottom lip as she typed her reply.

Belle : Not a fan. I prefer living plants.

It wasn’t that unusual, especially for the daughter of a florist. There was just something so sad about all the beautiful flowers that were cut and faded long before they would have had they been left to bloom on the plant.

Rab : No flowers for you on Sunday then :)

Belle : You don’t have to get me anything

Rab : I don’t have to, but I’d like to, if that’s alright?

Belle : Yes, that’s very sweet of you

 

Belle pocketed her phone, waved to Ruby and hurried back to the library. Since Wednesday Rab and her had texted each other daily. Questions about their day, hopes that they had dodged the sudden rain, and Rab had sent his first picture message to show her the frankly creepy puppets he’d just bought. Every time her phone bleep she started to smile. She was really looking forward to seeing him tomorrow. With him mentioning flowers she’d started thinking about taking him a little gift as well. The question was what?

**Author's Note:**

> Non-Smut: drinking, karaoke, dancing, kissing, date


End file.
